1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to patient care beds, and more particularly, to a retractable side rail mounting assembly for use in a patient care bed.
2. Background of Related Art
Adjustable beds are used in both home care and in more formalized medical settings, e.g., hospital rooms. Adjustable beds generally include a fixed frame, adjustable leg assemblies supporting the fixed frame, and an articulating bed frame coupled to the fixed frame and configured to support a mattress thereon. The adjustable leg assemblies permit height adjustment of the fixed frame relative to the floor, while the articulating bed frame is selectively articulatable to orient the patient in a desired position, e.g., a lying position, a sitting position, etc. Thus, adjustable beds can be adapted for use in various different configurations, depending on the setting, e.g., home care or hospital, the condition of the patient, treatment protocol, or other factors.
In some instances, it is necessary to provide side rails on either or both sides of the bed. However, because not all situations call for either or both side rails, it is desirable that the side rails are easily installed and removed from the bed. With this in mind, mounting structures that extend outwardly from the bed frame, rather than being positioned underneath or within the bed frame, have been provided to facilitate the installation and removal of the side rails. Such mounting structures, although easily accessible, increase the dimensions of the bed, may interfere with a patient's ability to get into or out of the bed, and/or provide obstacles to others in the general vicinity of the bed.